


~19 Days Oneshot~ He Tian x Momo

by LubThatUwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Dark He Tian, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, My First Smut, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sweet He Tian, Yaoi, marriage proposal extra, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubThatUwu/pseuds/LubThatUwu
Summary: Early morning romp ~ He Tian x MomoPlus random extra: Momo proposes (╯°□°）╯
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	~19 Days Oneshot~ He Tian x Momo

Birds chirp sweet, high notes in the early morning. The sun's bright rays filter through the window, pleasantly lighting up the bedroom. And two naked lovers are in bed, taking full advantage of their summer break. 

Mo Guan Shan is on his back, arms raised above his head and hugging the pillow in a death grip. His head is turned to the side and his mouth is opened wide, panting. His short, spiky, pinkish-red locks are mussed, and his eyebrows are furrowed in his usual expression*, only sexily and filled with pleasure. He Tian's muscled, sweaty back is leaning over the lower half of Mo Guan Shan and he is using his body to trap Mo Guan Shan's knees against his own chest. He Tian's tanned skin contrasts beautifully with the redhead's smooth, pale legs. He Tian has one hand rubbing over the slit and the other pinching and tugging at Mo Guan Shan's stiff nipples, just the way he knows his little fox likes it. His hand slathers in the stream of pre-cum coming from Mo Guan Shan's dick, making Mo Guan Shan buck and moan from the overstimulation of his poor penis. 

"Haaaah... He Tian please stop, we're supposed to meet up with them at the cafe and I wanna be able to walk today you chicken dick*!" Mo Guan Shan knows that Jian Yi is going to tease him again if He Tian has to carry him today. "You still have energy to talk huh?" He Tian cruelly growls in Mo Guan Shan's ear, licking the sensitive outer rim. "Besides, I'm just continuing from where we left off last night. You left me feeling really... * _bites ear*_... _unsatisfied_ when you fell asleep halfway through." 

"You unfair prick! Who's fault was that anyway?? Fuck you... _pant_... I'm too sore to cum again you horny bastard!" Mo Guan Shan is shaking now, his legs trembling with the effort to delay the inevitable orgasm. The other male simply smirks, so familiar with Mo Guan Shan's body that he senses Mo Guan Shan's dilemma. He Tian quickly takes his fingers away from Mo Guan Shan's nipples, wrapping both hands around the base of Mo Guan Shan's dick and squeezing... _hard_. 

"Fuuuck He Tian... you know I hate that!" Mo Guan Shan whimpers, tears springing to his eyes at the precious loss of his orgasm. He makes a pretty picture~ unconsciously blushing a nice shade of pink that matches his hair, and red lips swollen and bruised from He Tian's rough kisses. His mouth is slightly open and sweetly panting, trying and failing to contain his embarrassing whimpers. His lean muscles are sexily flexing and his defined abs are contracting from the pleasure. He Tian burns the sight into his memory (for his spank bank), and only squeezes harder, a possessive, feral look appearing on his face. 

"Suck." He leans up and raises his fingers to Mo Guan Shan's lips, shoving two inside his mouth. His dark, smoldering eyes burn intensely into Mo Guan Shan's embarrassed, pleasure-filled face. Mo Guan Shan can practically imagine devil's horns on his lover's smirking face. He thus obliges, sucking sloppily and thoroughly, knowing by this point that it might be the only lube he'll get when his lover gets like this. After a few minutes, He Tian transfers his fingers from Little Mo's mouth to his ass, softly inserting the wet digits into his tight hole. When his fingers start getting too dry, he swipes his fingers through Mo Guan Shan's pre-cum to use as lube, to which Mo Guan Shan flushes at. He Tian might be sadistic, but he would never hurt Mo Guan Shan intentionally. 

When he deems his lover stretched enough, He Tian swiftly flips the other male onto all fours beneath him. He pulls Mo Guan Shan's ass back and up to his own hips, forcing the other to arch his back. He Tian grabs the bottle of lube on the dresser, pouring it onto Mo Guan Shan's ass and resting the head of his cock before the entrance of his hole. The redhead bucks from the mixture of the lube's sudden cold and the heat of He Tian's cock, and lets an embarrassingly loud moan escape. He Tian decides to tease the other a bit. He rubs his own cock up and down the groove of Mo Guan Shan's ass. 

"Tell me to shove it in Momo~" He Tian smirks. 

"Stupid motherfucker... stop messing around already!" Mo Guan Shan growls, which soon turns into a whimper as He Tian grinds harder against his sensitive ass. He tries to shove his ass back onto the other's cock, but He Tian catches his hips and slaps his ass in retaliation. Mo Guan Shan's face flushes and he groans, at the end of his rope, and soon can't think about anything else other than _just getting He Tian's dick in him already_. He bows his head down in humiliation and pitifully demands He Tian to fuck him. 

He Tian can't contain himself anymore. Normally he would make the other beg a bit more but now he's too far gone. He snatches Mo Guan Shan's hair, lifting it up to kiss the redhead's swollen lips. They both pant into each other's mouths, tongues intertwining and warring sloppily. He Tian easily dominates Mo Guan Shan's mouth, tongue shoving inside and exploring the cavern. Then without any warning at all, He Tian slams into the hilt, still kissing him. 

Mo Guan Shan screams into He Tian's mouth and tries to buck away from the overwhelming pleasure, but He Tian holds him steadfast. He pulls back and slams into the ass again, this time hitting the redhead's prostrate dead-on. Mo Guan Shan arches his back deeply and can't contain his noises anymore. He moans freely, He Tian growling too above him. He Tian aims at that spot and they build up a fast, steady rhythm. Moans and growls fill the air, along with the unmistakable sound of hips slapping into each other and the squishy noises of He Tian's cock driving into Mo Guan Shan's hole. He Tian pins Mo Guan Shan's neck down, forcing him to arch his back even more and driving his cock in at an even deeper angle. The redhead's eyes start to tear from the merciless attack on his overstimulated prostrate and the rough feeling of his hard cock rubbing against the sheets. He whimpers, "He Tian... I'm gonna cum... _haaahhh_!" He Tian slaps the ass underneath him in time to the thrusts- the supple, muscled cheeks jiggling from the impact and rough fucking. Mo Guan Shan curses and cums hard in a mind-numbing orgasm, pain from the spanking and overstimulation mixing with the pleasure. More tears leak out of his eyes and his eyes roll back into his head, vision fading into white for a second. His ass squeezes unbearably tight on the other's cock. 

He Tian moans from the intense pressure and flips the other boy over on his back, grabbing the back of his thighs and plowing harder than ever into his ass. Mo Guan Shan's sexy face and unrestrained moans, and the pride in making his lover come only from his ass, makes He Tian cum hard after only a few thrusts, groaning lowly. His hot cum spurts into Mo Guan Shan's tight ass, some spilling out a little as He Tian pulls out his cock after riding out his orgasm. 

He Tian plants kisses on the trail of love bites along Mo Guan Shan's spine, taking a second to collect his breath before walking to the bathroom. He soaks a towel in warm water and walks back to the bed to clean the half-asleep Mo Guan Shan up, who whines at the feeling of the rough towel against his sensitive skin. He Tian quickly cleans them both up, then throws the towel across the room into the waste-basket and spoons his lover, throwing the blanket over them both. He smiles tiredly and nuzzles his sleeping Little Mo's hair, feeling content and safe. The two lovers doze well into the afternoon. 

Needless to say, their friends Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi will be wondering where they are (or maybe not ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). 

~ RANDOM EPILOGUE SOMETIME SOMEWHERE because I wrote this on a whim~

The two lovers rest with their backs to the headboard, both trying to recover their breath after an intense all-night session. Suddenly, Mo Guan Shan leans over He Tian's long legs and opens the drawer of the mahogany nightstand. He takes out a small velvet box and opens it, taking a simple, black and rosegold colored ring out. He Tian's eyes open comically wide (though he'll never admit it, even though it's videotaped) and Mo Guan Shan snickers. "He Tian, you're an angsty, possessive, moody bastard, with really fucking _weird_ fetishes but... I love you. You make me whole. You brought out so many things in me and gave me so many firsts. You're my first and only love. Marry me you bastard." In a rare moment of weakness, He Tian's eyes fill with happy tears. He tackles Mo Guan Shan to the mattress, chanting a _"yes, yes, yes"_ into his fiancé's hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> *gotta read the manga to get these references ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and pictures belong to Old Xian, not me. This is an 18+ yaoi smut fic, read at your own risk! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic~ let me know what you think in the comments! This work is also published on Wattpad under my account LubThatUwu
> 
> Thanks for reading everybody (ಥ‿ಥ)✿~


End file.
